Verräterische Zeichen
by Cicatrice
Summary: Durch einen dummen Zufall wird Severus Snape vom dunklen Lord als Verräter entlarvt und soll bestraft werden doch diese Bestrafung sieht anders aus, als alle erwratet haben, denn 1. kommt es anders und 2. als man denkt....


Kapitel 1

Er lehnte trocken hustend an der Wand, als sie kamen. Blut rann seinen Mundwinkeln hinab und tropfte auf seinen zerrissenen Umhang. „Steh auf, Verräter!". Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, ohne auf den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Körper zu achten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Glieder fühlten sich klamm an, als die beiden Männer ihn rücksichtslos auf die Beine zogen und ihn aus dem feuchten Kerker zerrten. Willenlos ließ er es geschehen, machte sich mental schon einmal darauf gefasst, zu sterben. Er schloss die Augen, stolperte blindlings hinter den beiden her, ohne überhaupt noch daran zu denken, was nun geschehen mochte. In Gedanken lachte er heiser auf – ein einziger, dummer Fehler und alles war aus! Sein Leben war keinen Cent mehr wert, seit er den alten Narren vor dem Tod gerettet hatte. Vor ihnen tauchte ein riesenhaftes Portal auf, dessen Rahmen eine sich windende Schlange säumte. Sie schleiften ihn in den Raum, Nagini schlängelte sich zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch und er wäre beinahe über ihren langen Schwanz gestolpert, hätten seine beiden Wächter ihn nicht festgehalten, doch er merkte kaum, dass sie ihn unwirsch weiterzerrten. Und auch als er vor der dunklen Gestalt stand, die er einst mit „meister" ansprach, schien er mit den Gedanken weit entfernt …

Rückblende

Sein stechender Blick ruhte auf den verzerrten Zügen Dumbledores, der flehend zu ihm hinaufstarrte. „Bitte, Severus…bitte…nicht…!", brachte dieser gerade mühselig hervor und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, doch er war zu schwach, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter an der Mauer wieder hinauf zu bewegen. Severus schwieg Unheil verkündend, den Blick noch immer auf dem Direktor und seinem langjährigen Mentor ruhend. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er wahr, dass Draco neben ihm den Atem anhielt, bleicher als je zuvor – obwohl man natürlich unbestreitbar feststellen konnte, dass er sonst kaum minder blasser war, als nun. Oh ja, er konnte wirklich davon ausgehen, bestraft zu werden, dachte der Tränkemeister teilnahmslos, immerhin sollte doch eigentlich der Malfoybengel dem alten Narren das Leben aushauchen – doch der sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als wäre er dazu fähig, den Zauberstab gegen jemanden zu erheben, geschweige denn einen der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche auszuführen; obwohl sich Severus ebenfalls der Tatsache nicht sicher war, ob Draco überhaupt die Macht hatte, einen solchen Fluch auszusprechen. Und wieder flehte Dumbledore ihn an, bettelte um sein Leben – was war nur aus ihm geworden? Wie tief konnte der alte Mann nur gesunken sein? Eiskalt waren Severus' Züge und glasklar seine Stimme, als er leise sprach: „Avada Kedavra!" Doch es war keineswegs Dumbledore, der vor ihm zu Boden sank. Als sein lebloser Körper mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden sank, einem alten Kartoffelsack gleich, lag blankes Entsetzen auf Greyback's eingefrorenen Zügen. Der Lehrer richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden anderen Todesser, die, noch immer versteinert vom soeben Gesehenen, einfach dastanden, und zischte ihnen ein loderndes „Stupor" entgegen, ehe er herumfuhr und mit wehendem Umhang die Treppe hinter sich hinuntereilte – jede gewonnene Minute sollte er kostbar schätzen! Sekundenlang zögerte Draco, dann folgte er ihm mit gezogenem Zauberstab, und auch die verbliebenen Todesser – inzwischen aus ihrer Starre erwacht – hatten nicht vor, den Abtrünnigen entkommen zu lassen. Vergessen war der an der Mauer hinabsinkende Direktor …

Flüche schossen an ihm vorüber, gruben sich in das Erdreich zu seinen Füßen oder in nahe stehende Bäume, und zerfetzten seinen Umhang, als sie ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlten. Sie holten ihn ein, als er gerade das Gelände von Hogwarts – und somit auch den gegen Apparieren und Dissapparieren geschützte Bereich – verlassen hatte und dissapparieren wollte. Ein Fluch traf ihn an der Schulter, ein weiterer versengte die Haut seines Knöchels und ließ ihn straucheln. Er fiel der Länge nach zu Boden und hatte sich selbst schon aufgegeben, als hinter ihm jemand – war es womöglich Draco! – wutentbrannt brüllte: „Crucio!". Und er gab sich gebrochen der Welle des Schmerzes hin …

Rückblende Ende

„Sssieh mich an, Sssseverussss!". Voldemords Stimme glich einem Zischen, als er aus stechend roten Augen zu seinem einstigen Untergebenen hinabblickte. „Du hassst mich sssehr enttäuscht! Aber dafür wirsst du bezahlen – mit deinem Leben!". Ein heiseres Auflachen ging durch die Reihen der tapferen Todesser, doch ihr Meister brachte sie mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen. „Aber ess wäre zu einfach, wenn ich dich einfach töten würde!", erhob der dunkle Lord seine Stimme wieder, „Vielleicht sssollte ich dir einess deiner Gifte geben?". Gehässigkeit zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen, gerade als Lucius Malfoy in demütiger Beugung an ihn herantrat. „Mein Meister!", hauchte er atemlos, „Gestattet mir, euch einen Vorschlag zu machen…". Er suchte ehrfürchtig nach einem Zeichen der Zustimmung, wartete bis er das knappe Nicken vernahm, ehe er mit kaltem Blick auf Severus fortfuhr: „Mein Sohn wünscht ihn sich zum Sklaven!". Ein hämisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen – jeder im Saal verstand, welche Art von Sklave gemeint war. „Und was wäre wohl demütigender für den Verräter, als von einem seiner ehemaligen Schüler bestiegen zu werden, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht …!". Lucius lachte dreckig auf – ihm war anzusehen, dass auch er mehr als gerne einmal in den Genuß gekommen wäre, Severus zu bezwingen und dessen Körper unter sich erbeben zu spüren. Sekunden verstrichen in angespanntem Schweigen – natürlich wagte niemand, unaufgefordert zu Sprechen -, in denen der dunkle Lord wortlos von Severus über Lucius zu Draco und wieder zurück starrte. Dann fällte er eine Entscheidung.


End file.
